


something lonesome (about you)

by hyerewolf



Series: honey, ask me, i should know [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Song: From Eden (Hozier), fallen angel!jinsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Young leaves rustle as Jinsoul adjusts herself.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Series: honey, ask me, i should know [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	something lonesome (about you)

**Author's Note:**

> you know how in the egoist mv there's that sign that reads "fallen angel" behind jinsoul? yeah. Yeah.
> 
> also lol i wrote half of this back in march and then got angry and put it aside and then edited it last night at 3am. enjoy. i guess.

Young leaves rustle as Jinsoul adjusts herself. She tries to stretch ever so slightly, but it's difficult when she's crouching on a branch no wider than her forearm. She feels her muscles going sore from sitting in the same position for hours - something she didn't think was possible.

Her eyes, barely visible in the dark, are fixed on the windows of the apartment in the apartment building right in front of her. The corners of her mouth slitghtly curve upwards as a girl comes into view in one of them. She feels the excitement and warmth bubbling in her chest. She moves again, this time to get a better look, the leaves rustling again. The girl in the flat turns torwards the window. Jinsoul freezes midmotion. 

She watches, wide-eyed, as the girl walks up to the balcony door and pushes the curtains aside. Jinsoul holds her breath and doesn't dare to move an inch, like a predator spotted by the prey, yet still ready to leap at any moment. An old habit, the most difficult to get rid of.

The girl walks out of the apartment, rubbing her arms for warmth. Her breath turns into a small white cloud when she exhales.

"How long have you been here?"

Jinsoul shrugs, tilting her head, her expression mischievous, a small smile dancing on her lips. Jiwoo sighs and walks back into the apartment, leaving the door ajar. Jinsoul smirks and inches closer to the balcony railing.

* * *

Jinsoul knows she's wasting time - not only hers, but also Jiwoo's. They both have other responsibilities and this _thing_ they have going on is only making everything more complicated, for everyone involved. And yet, day by day, she always finds herself in the same spot, among lush green leaves, waiting.

It's no different this time. 

She sees Jiwoo bustling around the flat, looking for something, clearly stressed. Or maybe just excited? Jinsoul can't really tell from where she's seated on her branch. She recalls the girl saying something about going somewhere today.

With someone who isn't Jinsoul.

She inches closer to the balcony and jumps, landing with a thud on the tiles warm from summer sunlight. She knocks on the window, waves when Jiwoo turns to her. She risks a smile, gets a frown in response. 

"I told you I'm going out tonight," says Jiwoo, letting her in. She's half-dressed, with a frilly top and old sweatpants on, her hair in a high ponytail.

Jinsoul plops in an armchair, throws her legs over the armrest. Forces herself to be nonchalant enough. "With her again?"

Jiwoo isn't looking at her, busy with digging through one of the shelves in her closet. "I'm allowed to have friends, Jinsoul," she says offhandedly as she takes out a skirt and frowns at it. The piece of clothing lands on the floor.

"She isn't a good person." Jinsoul hates how much jealousy and how little actual care she hears in her own voice.

"Are you?" Jiwoo's question stabs Jinsoul in the gut. She doesn't answer. "Just as I thought."

It stings, even though it's the truth. Or maybe that's exactly why. Jinsoul clenches her jaw so hard she almost feels her tendons pop. The balcony tiles are still warm when she leaves without looking at Jiwoo, she can feel them through the thin soles of her shoes.

She watches as Jiwoo walks out of the building some time later, her eyes fixed on the girl until she disappears around the corner. There's a churning in her stomach. The leaves are eerily still around her. 

She pulls her cap further onto her eyes.

* * *

They're sitting on the balcony, below them there's the city in dusk colors, buzzing with life. The tree in front of them looks like it was set aflame, with its branches colored red and orange by the leaves, illuminated by the setting sun. 

Jinsoul is sitting on the railing, her legs dangling over the edge, the can in her hand warm and still full. She's looking beyond her toetips, at the cars and people passing by below.

Jiwoo is standing next to her, leaning on the railing, her eyes set on the horizon. She keeps stirring her drink with a rhythmical motion of her wrist, a straw in the glass swaying in lazy circles.

"Are there any _truly_ good people out there?" Jiwoo asks at some point, seemingly unprompted. 

Jinsoul looks at Jiwoo, at her innocent eyes, her squishy cheeks, her wispy bangs, her side profile without a single flaw visible to a bare eye.

She isn't so sure anymore. 

* * *

"You should stop trying."

"I know."

"It's not going to happen. _We_," Jiwoo gestures between herself and Jinsoul, "aren't going to happen. You're wasting time."

"I know."

"Then why are you still doing this?"

Jinsoul shrugs, tilting her head, her expression sullen, a hint of a crease between her brows. Jiwoo sighs and walks back inside the apartment, closing the door behind her, pulling the curtains. Jinsoul lets out a breath and adjusts herself on the bare branch.

She has nowhere else to go, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs
> 
> (swaggers away)


End file.
